blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Clothing
The shops in Blinx: The Time Sweeper offer an array of outfits for Blinx. I s blue-set us.jpg Red-set.jpg Army-set.jpg Green-set.jpg Orange-set.jpg Desert-set.jpg Winter-set.jpg Yellow-set.jpg Bright-set.jpg Black-set.jpg Zebra-set.jpg If you have the money and the time, you can create ensembles of clothing and sweepers! When selected in the shops, the clothing sets will only show as a colored jacket, however these sets all have many different features unique to each set! This guide will show the many different sets of clothing you can buy, their prices and where you can buy them from! Blue Set "This is the best one for you, Blinx." *Price: 5000G *You start with this item, however, if you need to purchase it again, you can buy it from the Time Square shop. *Consists of a blue jacket, red pants, white boots and gloves and blue lens goggles. Red Set "Isn't this a nice color? It's a great buy." *Price: 5000G *Shop: Time Square *Consists of a red jacket, zebra-striped pants, white boots and gloves and blue lens goggles. Army Set "You'll look really strong if you wear this." *Price: 7500G *Shop: Forge of Hours *Consists of an army green jacket, zebra-striped pants, brown gloves, white boots and blue lens goggles. Green Set "If you snowboard, this is the one. Watch out for the studs." *Price: 7500G *Shop: Everwinter *Consists of a blue-green jacket, yellow pants, white gloves, red boots and blue lens goggles with blue-green headband. Blinx also wears a band-aid on the left side of his face. Orange Set "The star on the front is so cute. I'm sure you'll stand out." *Price: 7500G *Shop: Déjà Vu Canals *Consists of an orange jacket with gold star, yellow pants, white gloves and boots. The goggles have purple lenses with multicolor sparkles. Desert Set "Wear this for the desert." *Price: 10,000G *Shop: Hourglass Caves *Consists of a desert cameo jacket and pants, army green gloves and boots and blue lens goggles with an army green headband. Winter Set "This sells well in December" *Price: 10,000G *Shop: Everwinter *Consists of a red jacket with a white neckband and silver bell, white pants, white gloves and boots and green lens goggles with a red headband. Yellow Set "The pin on the arm is the focal point for this one." *Price: 10,000G *Shop: Mine of Precious Moments *Consists of a yellow jacket with a black stripe down the middle and a pin on the left sleeve; black pants, black gloves and boots and red lens goggles with a black headband. On the left ear are two silver earrings, the second one having a silver cat charm. Bright Set "It's a bit loud, but I'm sure you can pull it off." *Price: 30,000G *Shop: Momentopolis *Consists of a bright blue jacket, pink pants, pink boots, white gloves and blue lens goggles with a pink headband. On his left ear, Blinx wears a white cube (blue hoop) earring and a green horn earring on his left ear. On his tail, a white cube (pink hoop) piercing and a pink horn piercing. Black Set "This includes a leather jacket, with matching gloves." *Price: 30,000G *Shop: Forge of Hours *Consists of a black jacket, cameo pants, black gloves and boots, blue lens goggles. On the left ear are two silver earrings, the second one having a silver cat charm. Zebra Set "This is pricey, but it's my favorite." *Price: 30,000G *Shop: Forgotten City *Consists of a zebra-striped jacket, cyan pants, purple boots and gloves and yellow lens goggles with a purple headband. Blinx also wears a white cube (blue hoop) earring and a pink horn earring on his left ear and a white cube (pink hoop) piercing on his tail. Video Category:Gameplay